Companies often use call centers to address customer inquiries, take customer orders and/or resolve customer problems. Agents, i.e., company personnel, at the call centers interact with the company's customers during telephone calls to provide assistance. The agents are often the companies' primary contact with customers, and dissatisfaction with the agents may adversely affect the customers' perception of the company.